


The Story of A Slutty Girl: Sebastian

by HostileSilence



Series: Story of a Slutty girl [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Angst, Booty Fetish, Boyfriends and girlfriends, Cheating, Dirty Talk, Entertainment, F/M, Many Boys, Relationship Issues, Slutty Girl, bestfriends, hot boys, lying, stalkerish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:19:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HostileSilence/pseuds/HostileSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellaine Cho, the new girl with big hopes and dreams. The path to her success is wide open without any bumps or loops but it took her one small mistake that led her life astray and a free ticket for a ride on the worst emotional roller coaster she could ever think of. Could she have avoided it? Or was it inevitable in the Story of a Slutty girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story of A Slutty Girl: Sebastian

Chapter 1: Corona

 

Her name is Ellaine Cho. She is a 17 year old a model wannabe and actress wannabe living in Manila with a big dream of living a successful life side to side with her dream husband. But enough about that, you’re here to read about her life and her quest for love. The Story of a Slutty Girl.

Ellaine wakes up early in the morning on the 24th day of august 2015 feeling giddy and excited. She had nothing in mind but the day before her. Today was the day of her acceptance in a popular modeling group, Corona Models. She hops off her bed grabbing her towel and races down for breakfast and bath. 

As she gets downstairs to the kitchenette she comes face to face with Joan, her family’s house maid. Though she was the helper, Ellaine never treated her as one but a big sister and part of the small family. Ellaine bear hugs Joan and squeezes her tight.

“Good morning Joan! What’s for breakfast today?”

Joan’s eye brows crumple in a frown but falters as Ellaine giggles. She releases herself and from Ellaine’s death grip with little effort and wave her off as she continues her current task, cooking. 

“We’re having hotdogs and eggs today Ellaine”

Ellaine worms her way to Joan’s side despite the small space and grabs a piece from the hotdog’s pile and creates a mad dash to the bathroom laughing at Joan’s yelling after the stolen hotdog. Ellaine mutes out Joan with her cell phone blaring obnoxious hip Justin Beiber music as she bathes.

She couldn’t help returning to the thought of today. Being a model and becoming popular and earning from it in the means of doing your own hobby. The Adrenaline rushes into her veins. This could be the start of everything great for Ellaine. She could feel the tingle in her heart that it could. 

But little did she know one mistake could turn everything she worked hard for to shambles and dust.

\--------

Ellaine now stood outside of her family’s house ready and set to go, dressed in her best outfit that she rummaged her closet then took off. She traveled quite a while to get to the studio and as she nears the venue all nervousness wrack her. What if they don’t like her? She would have a really hard time in the studio. They would probably bully her! And what if she messes up and gets kicked out!? 

Her life would be ruined! She would probably go back in her room and live life as a potato. The disgrace! Ellaine could never bare living as a potato. She’d wake up one day and she’s suddenly a pack of fries, the horror.

Ellaine shudders and beefed up her confidence setting all negative emotions aside. She basically sauntered in the vicinities gates unscathed. But all eyes are on her examining her up and down with their sets of ‘ohhs’ and ‘aahs’. 

“Who’s the new girl, she’s cute?”

“I don’t know, probably the new recruit ass hat.” Ellaine heard a few boys banter. She didn’t turn to their direction because she knew she’s blushing beat red. She settles down on a bench and stares at a glass wall reflecting the two boys on the railings. Both guys looked really nerdy and not really well groomed. 

They could be Editors or photographers for all she knows. One of the boys catches her eyes for a moment is a boy with glasses. He was the one who shut the other guy up with a sassy reply. But other than that she lost interest.

She goes back to her own train of thought. She’s in deep shit. She knows that this place is pretty damn popular, and researched quite the hell about it but she doesn’t know the room that’s she’s supposed to go to if she’s a newbie and who the fuck to talk to. Ellaine’s pretty much lost. 

A cute and small girl invades her field of vision. She had long black hair straight down to her back and her face in light but cute make up that matches her Modernized Japanese school girlesque. Her attention is set directly to Ellaine grinning and looking too friendly with a hand poised for a handshake. But nonetheless Ellaine smile back and took her hand.

“Hi! What’s your name, mine’s Jesh.”

“Ellaine, I’m new.”

“I’m new here too! But not as new as you but I’ve only been here for like a month or so. But that aside you look lost. Want me to tour you around the place?”

Ellaine swears that Jesh was her new bestfriend. Jesh was practically a saint! She was an angel sent down from the heavens to guide Ellaine to the path of righteousness. Ellaine grabs both of Jesh’s hands with both their eyes glimmering in joy and awe.

“Yes, Lets be Best friends!

“We are now!!”

“Hey now Hush what’s all the excitement for? Is there some sort of concert?”

Both Ellaine and Jesh looked at the direction of the new voice that came into ears. There stand a Scrawny with almost no fashion sense but could be improved. He wore large black glasses, a t-shirt under a short sleeve button up denim shirt, ripped up skinny jeans, and black shoes. 

“Jesh! I was looking for you everywhere glad I found you. Hey by the way new member, I’m Matt.” He stretches his arm towards Ellaine for a handshake. Which Ellaine happily took.

“I’m Ellaine.”

“Pftt Matt stop acting like that you’re a newbie too.” Jesh held her stomach laughing. Matt blushes a furious shade of red and slaps Jesh lightly on the back. Jesh’s laughter didn’t seize either.

“Damn Jesh I was trying to look cool. Around the new girl” Matt whispers harshly his posture looking like a cat with serious territorial issues. Ellaine looked at Jesh and Jesh to her for a moment and exploded in laughter together. Matt couldn’t help but laugh with them. Their laugh was so infectious it might be a new kind of illness set to spread the earth.

“Anyway I wasn’t kidding about finding you Jesh.” Matt wheezes to a stop. “The gathering is going to start soon enough.”

“Oh! Why didn’t you say so Matt? Sorry Ellaine, we’re going to have to post pone our tour till later.” Jesh clasps both her hands together in a prayer-esque pose for an apology. Ellaine waves it away and smiles.

“It’s fine even if we go on this tour tomorrow. I’m going to meet everyone else first anyway.”

“Yeah! I’m going to introduce you to everyone I know.” 

\--------------

Doors open in a Medium sized function hall and groups by groups of models, photographers, and other important people of the organization flood in filling up the function hall with chatter. The meeting is yet to start as soon as the key persons arrive in the hall, which with all doubt would be soon enough. Meeting where to as Corona announces its chosen models for the next catwalk.

Ellaine, Jesh & Matt squeezed themselves through the stampede of people and to the side of the small stage. Jesh starts scanning her eyes around the area looking for something or someone. As she spots her target she excuses herself from the group.

“Where is she going?” Ellaine asks curiously at Matt. 

“I don’t know actually. But anyways I got to have you in a hot seat Ellaine. What made you want to join Corona anyways, besides it being popular with all its partnerships with trending fashion brands and several media features in local and a little of international channels? You got to have another reason besides that. Pretty sure you won’t be accepted into the organization with just that anyway.” Matt wiggles his bushy brows taking Ellaine aback. Ellaine chuckles and pats matt soothingly with the other outstretched motioning to a vast world yonder. 

“I’ve always dreamed to be a very awesome model in the future Matt! Think about it being one of the hottest top models around the globe. That, and some of my Idols are here to! Like check their photos in my phone you just have to see for yourself so you can feel my feels!”

Ellaine whips up her cell phone and glided her fingers to the gallery showing pictures of their people. One beautiful Korean looking girl with auburn hair and soft looking skin graced with elegant looking clothing. She looked like an angel just waking up from her sleep and touches your heart with the flutter of her eyes.

The Second a sharp looking black haired guy in dark leatherette clothing and straps that screams hot all over. His face scrunched up in a gloomy reaction but eyes filled with so much emotion.

The Last a handsome blonde Japanese man in a fantasy costume you scream cosplay all over this picture. He looked so in character the way he smiled in the picture the effects comes in so naturally with him like the picture was reality. 

Ellaine remains in what seems like a Fan girl’s orgasm as she dreams and idolizes the people in their pictures while Matt tries to get her attention back. 

“Ellaine. Do you even know their names?”

“Nope! I only know my female Idol Angel. She used to serve in a café near my house not too long after they closed and now I’m her stalker.”

“Dude, sick.”

“Screw you I have my own dreams. Go piss at your own dreams” Ellaine sends Matt a playful tongue. Matt sends an obnoxious face in return and laughs along the lines feeling a bit stupid on what he did.

“Anyways you know Angel’s just a screen name. Her Real name though is Angelique. If you were her stalker how could you not know her name?” 

“Pshh! I so know her real name Matt. How could I not know her name?”

“Do you now? What’s her last name?” 

“Her last name is… Holy lord Matt are you some sort of god?! Tell me more about these beauties!”

“As much as I want to be a god Ellaine, I’m only human and I just so happen to be here much earlier than you did. Not to brag and all.” Matt runs his hand through his hair suavely feeling real hunky all of the sudden. Not. Ellaine boos him in the back and demands to hear the rest of the story. “Shhh cretin, I’m getting there. Her name is Angelique and she’s really as nice as her name gives off. Real beauty. Not even an ounce of photoshop in her photos. You could send her raw unedited photo in a contest and win all the trophies.”

“Is she a Real human or an Angel?”

“She’s human LA. Can I call you LA? It seems easier to pronounce than you’re whole name.” Ellaine nods to Matt vigorously easing him to move on. “The Second guy is John Song. Everyone calls him by his screen name Song. He is super friendly, very quirky and has a lot of stories to tell. By a lot I mean endless. You can talk to him about a speck of dust for a matter of days! You can only imagine life without eating with him around. Probably why he is so thin.”

“Is he thin? The photographs say otherwise or maybe it’s just me. But on my opinion he looks like he has an average body.”

“Did I say thin? Forget that he is slender with muscles. The last guy however is the most popular guy from the three. Not only is he popular thou he is quite infamous. You being a girl should keep your guard up. He is known to be the lady’s man that breaks millions of hearts.”

“You mean heart breaker? Do you think that’s a Little bit exaggerated Matt? Maybe you’re just telling me this so that he is out of the question.”

“A little, I didn’t do a buzz kill on Song didn’t I. the question isn’t even in the paragraph or the book at all. But yeah keep away from the guy if you want to keep your innocent heart. His screen name is Sebastian. I don’t know his real name. He and the boss kept it hidden from the rest of us. If I were you, I wouldn’t ask because I would really like to keep my face from being scratched off. This guy, Sebastian, has a huge fan base. Killer fans actually.”

“I doubt I’m innocent at all Matt. But okay you said so I’ll lay off the heart throb. You swerve from our conversation what else is he like?”

“Pfft yeah he is the quiet type doesn’t talk to nobody but his circle of friends, Quite the enigma actually and one hell of a talent. He is probably a demon of some sort. Oh look its Jesh!”

Before Ellaine could badger Matt for any more information Jesh comes into view and what looks like a cute laughing mess of a guy in glasses at the other end of her arm that she dragged over to Matt and Ellaine. They whirl into a stop in front of the two friends and when the giggling seized Jesh gestures her arms dramatically over to her friend the mystery guy to Ellaine.

“Ellaine! Meet my awesome cutie pie of a guy friend and my Play house brother!!”

The Mystery guy reached his hand to Ellaine and smiled giddily.

“I’m Song, John Song.”

 

\-- CHAPTER 1 END--


End file.
